


Third Time's a Charm

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for beta. Written for the [First Times Challenge-A-Thon-Thing](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/558154.html).
> 
> Originally posted 1-4-08

Kevin’s first times involved splinters (in Kevin’s posterior) and vomiting (afterwards and by the girl, which was more than enough to confirm the whole ‘gay’ thing), and Jason’s involved the back seat of Robert’s car during Artichoke Days and a confessional during a very brief stint studying the Catholic religion. All in all, they are both absolutely not interested in a first time.

The stories spilled out over Chinese food and German beer, all told with an eye and ear to the audience of one, making sure every horrible thing was exaggerated for humor, every good thing downplayed for effect. Jason’s imitation of the priest who had opened his door and found him there with Maggie Calhoun and her _very_ short uniform skirt sprawled across his lap nearly caused Kevin to choke on his Kung Pao chicken, and Kevin’s rendition of Springsteen’s “Hungry Heart” as sung by a teenage girl drunk on bourbon and ice cream ended with Jason’s beer sprayed halfway across the room.

“You’re lying.”

“I kid you not.” Kevin started another verse, only stopping when Jason held up his hand, laughing as he begged him to stop. Kevin sank back down on the couch, grabbing his beer by the neck of the bottle and taking another sip. “She even had dance moves.”

“You didn’t show me the dance moves.”

“Be thankful.” He took a drink and then stretched one leg out, letting his bare foot rest against Jason’s thigh. “Next?”

“Hugh Bartlett.”

“That is not a real name. That’s a porn star name.”

“Hugh was _not_ a porn star.” Jason let his hand rest on the top of Kevin’s foot, thumb stroking a slow line across his skin. “Brian was a porn star.”

“You dated a porn star.”

“No. I had _sex_ with a porn star.”

“I am so amazingly jealous and in awe of you right now.”

“Don’t be. He was lousy in bed.”

“Lousy? He was a porn star!”

“Well, it was really bad porn, if that helps.” Jason shifted, turning slightly and lifting Kevin’s foot so that it rested on his thigh as he tucked one leg under the other. “And he was all about him. And the money shot…well, that was something I could have lived without.”

“How has a minister had a wilder sex life than I have?”

“Everyone wants to corrupt me.” Jason grinned and let his fingers trail up to Kevin’s ankle. “I have that sweet and innocent face.”

“All a lie.”

“Absolutely.” His hand slid higher, scratching a slow path up Kevin’s leg.

“Hank thought we should have sex in the back of his pick-up truck the first time.”

“Okay, you can’t mock me for Hugh. You had sex with a _Hank_.”

“I _lived_ with a Hank.” Kevin watched Jason’s hand, slowly sipping his beer as it climbed a little higher. “If you can avoid pick-up trucks, by the way, I fully endorse doing so.”

“Okay, wait. You actually _did_ have sex with him in the truck?”

“Hank was _really_ persuasive.”

“You were horny.”

“That too.” Kevin set his beer down and set his hand on top of Jason’s, feeling the warm pressure of Jason’s palm on his knee. “I had ridges in my back for a week.”

“David Marsh. Sex in the bleachers at Dodger Stadium.”

“Mark Davenport. Nearly drowned giving head on ‘It’s a Small World’.”

Jason cracked up, sliding his leg out from under Kevin’s and crawling up his body on the couch. “That one has to be a lie.”

“No lie.”

Jason kissed Kevin’s chin then made his way along his jaw, slow and soft, breath fanning against the skin as he nibbled at it. “You’re destroying my childhood.”

“You _liked_ ‘It’s a Small World’? And no one ever suspected you were gay?” Kevin’s voice was breathy, just as hot as the kisses Jason was placing on his skin.

“We all have our quirks.” Jason pulled back just enough to look Kevin in the eye and smile at him. “Robert liked ‘Dumbo’ best. All the flying elephants.”

“Don’t talk about Robert when you’re kissing me.”

Jason laughed, husky and low. “I’m not kissing you right now.”

Kevin nodded and leaned in, whispering against Jason’s mouth. “Yes, you are.”

Jason braced himself on the arm of the couch on either side of Kevin, parting his lips as Kevin’s tongue brushed against them. His body fit between Kevin’s legs, and the slow roll of his hips as he sank down caused Kevin to break the kiss with a gasp. “And the rest?”

“The rest of what?” Kevin blinked at him, eyes hazy with want. His hands were on Jason’s waist, thumbs beneath his t-shirt and stroking his skin.

“First times.”

“Miserable, every one.” He kissed Jason again, letting his tongue tease over Jason’s teeth, against the roof of his mouth. It was slow and exploring, dangerously warm and more intoxicating than the beer that gave them both a slightly bitter taste.

“Mine too.” His own voice was shaky, edged with a gasp as he pulled back. His chest met Kevin’s with every rough breath. “Hate ‘em.”

“Let’s skip it then.”

“The sex?” There was a hint of desperation in Jason’s voice as his hips jerked, thrusting him hard against the swell of Kevin’s erection.

“The first time.” Kevin kissed him again, hungrily, his own desperation taking the form of sharp teeth capturing Jason’s lower lip, holding it for a moment before Kevin sucked it into his mouth. “Always horrible.”

“So this would be…what?” Jason lowered himself onto one elbow, sliding his hand behind Kevin’s shoulders. His other hand slid down, tracing the hardness of Kevin’s nipple and the firm muscles of his stomach through his t-shirt.

“Third,” Kevin suggested, stealing another kiss. “At least.”

“Oh, right,” Jason panted against Kevin’s mouth then turned his attention to the short hairs just behind Kevin’s ear. “Then…then I know this is good. Because you liked it last time.” He bit Kevin’s earlobe, sucking on it and then breathing, hot on the wet skin sending a shiver through Kevin beneath him. “Didn’t you.”

“G-god.” Kevin arched his back, his hips rising up against Jason’s. “God, yes.”

“Told you about that last time,” Jason teased the skin, nibbling and sucking, barely containing the low groans spurred on by Kevin’s heavy breaths. “Just a messenger of the Big Guy. Not the actual thing.”

Kevin huffed a laugh and ducked his head, stealing Jason’s kiss from the intended target of Kevin’s neck. They kissed, hands and fingers finding skin and muscle, tracing hard lines of flesh and the outline of promised sex. “You drive me crazy.”

“I’ve met your family, Walker.” Jason returned Kevin’s bite with one of his own, rough thrusts keeping time. “Short trip.”

“I told you the first time, keep my family out of the bedroom.”

“Gladly.” Jason slid his hand along Kevin’s side and found himself blinking at the ceiling, fighting for breath as he hit the floor hard, the wind knocked out of him.

“I also told you,” Kevin leaned over the side of the couch, slowly crawling off of it and onto Jason, “that I’m really, _really_ ticklish right there.”

“How could I forget?” Jason laughed, the sound swallowed up as Kevin kissed him again, one knee settling between Jason’s legs, pressing hard against him, his thigh rubbing Jason’s erection as he leaned into the kiss. “Especially…especially after what happened that first time.”

“I tried to warn you,” Kevin bent his head and tasted the skin at the junction of Jason’s neck and shoulder. “You wouldn’t listen.”

“Never…K-Kevin…never…do.”

“Get what you deserve then, I think.” He stayed at the spot, his hand snaking down the front of Jason’s shirt, undoing the buttons. His fingers shook as they grazed bare skin, matching the slow tremble of Jason’s body as Kevin’s mouth continued to move over his flesh.

“Ke-Kevin.” Jason arched up, pressing hard against Kevin’s thigh. “G-God…”

“Is that what you said to Maggie Calhoun?”

“Didn’t call her Kevin.” Jason huffed a laugh, following it quickly with a groan as Kevin’s fingers finished with his shirt and settled over the bulge in his jeans. “T-told the priest it was prayer though.”

“What were you praying for?”

Jason thrust against Kevin’s hand. “Release. Salvation. Her panties to quit digging into my dick.”

Kevin palmed him, pressing down. “Were hers as tight as yours are now?”

“Told you, I don’t do the kinky stuff.” Jason’s voice was rough and low, desperate with need. “Don’t wear panties.”

“You said maybe by the third time.”

Jason tugged Kevin hard against him and kissed him, hard and demanding. “I lied.”

“Ministers aren’t supposed to do that.”

“Kevin.” Jason kissed him again, thrusting upward. “Please.”

Kevin nodded, returning the kiss with equal force, equal need. He unbuckled Jason’s belt and then unfastened his jeans. “Bed?”

“Not if you’ve got everything right here. Right _now_.”

Kevin slipped his hand beneath Jason’s briefs and wrapped his fingers around the thick length of Jason’s cock. “You’re not with the porn star anymore, remember?”

“I r-remember. K-Kevin. Oh…”

“You like that, huh?”

Jason barely managed another laugh, his body shaking with the rough exhale of breath. “Y-you know I d-do.”

“Mmm. I do, don’t I?” Kevin leaned in closer, finding the sensitive skin of Jason’s neck, already dark from Kevin’s attention. “Know everything about you.”

“No-not quite…everything.” Jason’s breath came in short gasps as Kevin’s hand worked the length of his cock, his thumb occasionally sliding over the slick head. Hips jerking, Jason thrust up into every stroke, his bare chest damp with the hint of sweat, his neck bared and his head thrown back. “B-but so f-far so g-g-good.”

Kevin’s laugh was like a cascade of heat against Jason’s neck, shivering against his ear. “Just good, huh?”

“Kevin.”

“Just good? Or better than good?”

“Y-yes. Better. God.” Jason thrust harder against Kevin’s hand. “God, Kevin. So…close. Please.”

“I don’t think so.”

Jason’s half-gasp, half-groan echoed through the apartment and he hit his head hard on the floor as Kevin pulled his hand away, easing his entire body off of Jason’s. “W-what? What the _hell_?”

“C’mon.”

“I was _trying_ to come, you…you…”

“Sucks being a minister, doesn’t it?” Kevin reached down, offering Jason his hand.

“I don’t need your damn hand, you _jerk_. At least not for _this_.”

Kevin caught his hand and pulled Jason to his feet, bring him hard against him. “I want to be inside you.”

“O-oh.” Jason huffed out all his anger and swallowed hard. “You could’ve said so.”

Kevin just smiled, leading him toward the bedroom. The lights were off, only the moonlight reflecting off the dark gray comforter on Kevin’s bed. He guided Jason onto his back, kissing him again as he stretched out over him, teasing his hands against Jason’s hips and thighs, guiding his jeans and briefs down.

Jason swallowed hard, licking his lips as Kevin pulled away enough to divest himself of his shirt and pants, boxers sliding down his thighs just before he knelt between Jason’s legs, their bodies touching, their cocks touching as Kevin leaned forward and dug his hand through the contents of his nightstand drawer.

“Kevin.” Jason groaned, shuddering as he thrust against Kevin, feeling the slick skin stroke along his own. “Please.”

“You want me?” Kevin’s voice shuddered, echoing his body as he slid the condom on his shaft, stroking it with a thick coat of lube. Jason watched raptly, licking his lips as Kevin’s question sunk in.

“Are you kidding me? Yes. God, yes.”

“Doesn’t he get angry at you for that?”

“Not as angry as I’m going to get if you don’t _do something_.” Jason’s face was flushed red, his eyes narrowed in a hot glare that raked down Kevin’s body.

“Something?” Kevin pressed the head of his cock against Jason, rubbing it across the tight muscle. “Anything in particular?”

“Kevin Walker, if you don’t _fuck_ me, I’m going to use all my minister influence to call down a damn rain of toads on you.”

“Minister influence?” Kevin chuckled softly, thrusting forward, pushing slowly inside Jason. “Is that what they’re calling prayer these days?”

“Kevin.” Jason hitched one leg across the back of both of Kevin’s and arched upward, urging him deeper. “Please.”

“Is he going to get pissed that you said fuck?”

Jason slid his leg up the back of Kevin’s thigh, his voice rough and desperate, his body tense as Kevin pushed deeper still, thrusting until he was buried inside Jason, stilling for just a moment. “I don’t think he cares.”

“Kind of turns me on.”

Jason brought his other leg up, digging his heels into Kevin’s flesh and grinding up against him. “Good.”

Kevin shuddered and caught Jason’s mouth again, kissing him hard as he began moving inside him, slow rolling thrusts that quickly increased in rhythm. They broke apart to breathe, both of them gasping roughly, sweat and hot air the only things between them as Jason’s legs tightened, as Kevin pushed deeper.

“T-touch,” Jason rasped, his fingers raking up Kevin’s back. “Wanna touch.”

“Me?”

“Me.” Jason laughed, the sound ragged. “Want to…so _close_. Want to…”

“Say it.” Kevin bit Jason’s lip hard then pulled back, watching Jason’s tongue sweep out over the swollen flesh. “Show me what your porn star taught you. Tell me what you want.”

“Want to come.” Jason shuddered and slipped his hand across Kevin’s side, sliding it between them to wrap around his cock. “Want to tighten around you and come. Want…” Jason’s voice cracked and broke off, his mouth open in a noiseless cry as his hips jerked upward and he came, hot and wet between them.

“Oh.” Kevin gasped and grabbed Jason’s hips, shifting his weight and holding him as he thrust hard inside him, erratic and rough until his eyes closed and his head fell back, his own orgasm pulsing against the hard, tight pressure of Jason’s body.

“Jesus, Kevin.” Jason chest heaved beneath Kevin’s, every breath moving between them. “That was…”

“Perfect?”

“Mmm. God likes humility, you know.”

“Do you?”

Jason laughed and tugged Kevin closer, kissing him. “C’mon, baby.” Jason bit hard at Kevin’s lip, leaving it as tender and swollen as his own. “You should know the answer to that by now.”

“Oh, I do, Jason.” Kevin thrust once more, pushing deep enough to make Jason moan. “Just like you should know _never_ to call me baby.”  



End file.
